Bad Romance
by uber-suss
Summary: Roxas is the popular kid and is getting ready to finish high school and has a promising career in his future problem is Axel is coming back to town and it's the first time anyone has seen him since he was teased out of school.
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo! So this is my second account on here but for this account this is my first story "Bad Romance" & yes thanks to Lady Gaga's song that inpired me to write this. It is a yaoi AkuRoku story for some odd reason I always come up with stories in my head to write about them. Now this story will have tons of angst, love, hate & all sorts of good drama honestly I've planned this story out for a very long time and with some of the new characters in KH BBS & COM I feel like I can really add more to this story. **

_**BTW Info on Pairings!!! **there will be no other male pairings the main focus is Roxas & Axel but! Things will happen along the way and so you mind find one of them with somebody else you never know but there will be no Sora/Riku or male pairings like that I can't stand Sora/Riku relationships for some odd reason I like Sora/Kairi and Riku just to be a lady's man lol. As a warning there will be a few other male pairings but there won't be any great detail of sex and kissing between them if that makes any sense._

_Don't hurt me when it comes to spelling & grammer please :D, __Well enough about me here's the story enjoy ^^_

**-----**

The Destiny Islands are paradise everyday it has perfect weather, go out to the beach, walk along the board walk and do whatever you want to do. Of course in order to live there one must have money, the shops, homes even the schools were pricy they are all private schools. It's no problem for the locals since just about all of them are doctors and lawyers, money is never an issue there. Everyday it's a vacation, the sunshine brought smiles to everyones faces except for Roxas; it was just another day for him, going to school see the same faces, go hangout at the outdoor malls afterwards, maybe some skateboarding but as nice as it sounds it got old after a while.

"Yo earth to Roxas," Roxas was leaning against his locker with his best pal Hayner in front of him waving is hand, the blond snapped out of it.

"Oh huh? Sorry what was that Hayner?" He asked.

"I said would you like to join Pence, Ollette and me after school today down by the icecream shop? I need to buy something for my skateboard and I thought we could go..."

Roxas zoned out again like he was thinking before it was the same thing over and over again. 'I need _a boyfriend no a girlfriend... nah they're too much drama I don't know I just want to be in a serious relationship again.'_ He thought to himself. His biggest goal was to be in a serious relationship during graduation he wanted to move out with his partner and most importantly be in love and spend the rest of his life on that island with his lover and take his dad's job whenever it got passed down to him. He quickly brought himself back to earth so Hayner wouldn't think he was ignoring him again.

"Yeah Hayner that sounds like fun," Roxas agreed.

"Sweet! Alrighty then see you at lunch."

Roxas is the typical popular guy at school, always having someone to hangout with, always busy, he enjoyed his company but whenever he was single he would always find himself depressed. He's been bisexual and dated both boys and girls he usually prefers guys and from time to time he might be with a girl but not for long. His twin Sora is very similar in many ways but yet very different they had a different group of friends who they hung around with but they all got along and would get together at school most of the time for lunch.

On his way to the cafeteria he ran into one of his good friends' Lea. "Hey Roxas how's it going?" Lea asked with Isa on his side.

Roxas shrugged, "The usual yah know."

"Yeah well are you gonna skateboard tonight?" Lea asked him again.

Roxas thought about it. "C'mon you should," Isa chimed in wanting to add more people to the group.

"Umm... Well I was gonna hangout with Hayner and the gang but I'm sure it would be tight if you joined us because you know how Hayner can be at times an-

"Roxas sit with us," Sora interuppted shouting across the cafeteria, Roxas, Lea and Isa continued talking until they got to the table which was now full. Everyone was sitting there, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Hayner, Pence, Ollette, and now Roxas, Lea and Isa.

It was pretty much the cool table but they weren't jerks or anything there families just made the most money and always having parties, they were the biggest socialites on the island.

"So dude I can't believe you guys are all graduating this year you only have like what... four or three weeks left of school right?" said Lea.

"Um you're so wrong Lea, we have less than two weeks," Namine chuckled, "I'm counting down the days."

"Ha totally I so can't wait for college and partying each night," Hayner laughed.

"True that man," Pence agreed, "You and me are so rooming this fall."

"Wait till we see some hot college girls, right Pence?"

"Right on," Pence and Hayner did a cheers with their coke bottles.

"Hell yeah I'm so ready to get out of here," Riku said with Sora giving him a high-five, "Amen Riku, Amen."

"Damn it's just going to be me and Lea next year because with out you guys there won't be any cool parties or anythng," said Isa feeling bummed that the semester was almost over.

"I know it would suck to be in your grade," said Kairi taking a sip from her water bottle.

"Eh it's just one more year," Sora added.

"Oh my gosh you guys..." Lea grabbed everyones attention after reading a text message from his phone.

"What is it?" Namine asked leanng over to read his message.

"Well my brother Reno just texted me and said that Axel is coming home from school." Lea gave everyone an odd look, "I mean I haven't seen him in years."

Roxas gulped and didn't want to see him at all he began to feel very uncomfortable, Sora quickly glanced over at the blond and began laughing.

"No offense or anything but I forgot about him," Riku said getting an agreement from the rest of the table.

"Are you serious?" Kairi asked, "Wow I remember him back in middle school and then he disappeared one day...I wonder why?"

Ollette thought about it too, "That is a mystery, you never even talked about him Lea."

Lea glanced over at Ollette, "Never heard from him," and looked back at his phone responding to Reno.

"But he's your brother," said Ollette.

"We never really saw eye-to-eye." Lea answered.

Roxas was dying to change the subject, he just sat quietly and was thinking of things to bring up and change the conversation. "So yeah we should totally have a party or something for graduation because we haven't planned one," Roxas suggested hoping everyone would stop talking about the crazy chubby homo-sexual red-head they once knew.

Axel had left Destiny Island for several reasons and yes he was a chubby kid who got made fun of all the time and was not like his oldest brother Reno who was a cool guy everyone loved to hang out with when they where younger and he was the polar opposite of Lea also. Lea used to remember him getting teased but usually kids would pick on Axel whenever Lea or Reno weren't around. Axel never discussed about what went on at school he just always stayed to himself and one day he left and no one saw him.

And now this is the first anyone has heard from him, even Lea never talked with him while he was gone him and Axel never had a close relationship and same for Reno.

One of Axel's biggest bullies ever was Roxas, he would tease Axel all the time and pull the worst pranks on the redhead along with Hayner. Of course they never did these things around their friends and definitely not around Reno or Lea, but the oddest thing was is that Axel was gay and liked Roxas and Roxas didn't know until a certain day and after that Axel left off the face of the planet.

"Ok forget about the party, we have all week to plan that," Namine said wanting to get back on topic, "I would really like to see Axel when he gets here."

Roxas glared at Namine for bringing Axel back into the picture, he was thinking the other day why he broke up with Namine several years ago and then realized she's a drama queen and always has to have things her way. _'You never liked that ugly kid years ago so why are you interested in him now?!_' Roxas screamed in his head at Namine.

"Reno told me he's been out of school for a while and getting ahead in college..." Lea finished reading the a new text message.

"College huh? Which one?" Riku asked.

"Honestly I don't know," Lea laughed, "It's sad but I don't know my own brother."

"Things may change Lea, for all you know when he gets back he might be a completely different person and you two might starting hanging out and getting a better brotherly bond." Kairi said doing her best to make Lea feel better.

Lea shrugged,"All I know about him is that he's a complete nerd, and this is why..." Lea rested his arms on the table scooting in closer so everyone can hear, "He tested out of most of his high school classes and began taking college courses and getting his basics out of the way, he caught up with Reno in college and he was able to even test out of his science and math classes."

Everyone at the table were looking at each other with wide-eyes and having the same odd expressions on their faces, non of them knew you could be that smart.

Lea continued, "And so yeah my mom was telling us several months ago that he was majoring in business and fashion, and that he can design clothes and do all these other things. I guess he wants to be a fashion designer slash businessman."

Roxas was getting even more aggravated, why was everyone interested in hearing about Axel?

_RING!!!_

Saved by the bell, as lunch was over Roxas went to his last two classes of the day. He could not wait till this day to be over and hang with his friends.

**-----**

Roxas looked like he was about to fall asleep in his history class his teacher was lecturing about some war hundreds of years ago and the blond couldn't figure out why this was important, he looked at the clock and time could not be any slower he rested his head on his desk and shut his eyes. _'Bzzz'_ he lifted his head and grabbed his vibrating phone out of his pocket, it was a text message from Sora.

**Sora:** Dude Roxas the look on your face at the table about Axel was priceless! lol ^^ I was doing my best to not laugh out loud lol

Roxas rolled his eyes and began texting.

**Roxas:** Fuck that, why was everyone acting all goo goo ga ga over Axel?! I mean seriously who gives a shit about him he's the past & nobody cared about him before so why now?

**Sora:** Haha chill man honestly I was thinking the same too but 4get about it, but you have to admit you were so mean to him and ur the reason why he left DI

Roxas sighed and put his phone down to make sure the teacher wasn't looking at him.

**Roxas:** Yeah I know that dummy & don't you dare tell Lea either because if Lea ever found out how I used to treat his brother than he would prolly quit talking to me

**Sora:** I wouldn't say anything, anyways what's up for tonight?

**Roxas:** Me and the guys were gonna go by the beach would you and Riku like to come?

Several minutes passed by Roxas hated it when he would be texting someone and then out of no where they stop texting. Finally almost ten minutes later he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket again he set his pencil to the side and checked his phone once more.

**Sora:** Nah actually I was texting Kairi & since she's been busy lately with the student council and DECA we haven't been together in a while so I'm thinking I might stay at her place tonight since her folks are on a business trip ;)

**Roxas:** Don't get caught like you did last time :O

**Sora:** Trust me not this time I have a plan if her parents get back early again ;P

Roxas began texting back until- "Roxas!"

Roxas whipped his head up towards his teacher, "What?!" Acting all innocent like he was taking notes and paying attention this entire time even though he wasn't.

"I told you from time to time no texting in my classroom, and not only that but you also don't have your shirt tucked in and tie tightened up. I told you I wouldn't warn you again about our dress code policies now go out into the hallway."

"No problem," he said grabbing his things and walking out of class, of course he didn't wait outside the room, he just went out the back doors and through the gates until he reached the parking lot. He was sick and tired of everyones crap he was ready to graduate and be away from school.

**-----**

Eek! Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sooo happy about writing this story!!! It's funny while I was in my room typing this I was being entertained by the movie that was on Bravo... Brokeback Mountain. LOL yeah I've always loved that movie and I was thinking how funny I'm writing a gay love story and there's one on tv.**

**_BTW I'm gonna be using FF VII & X characters so if you see any names like for the parents or any other friends from the main kh characters they're from FF_**

**Alrighty well enjoy the following chapter :)**

**-----**

"Roxas? Are you done in there?" Sora knocked on the bathroom door for the third time that evening.

"I said one minute Sora just wait! And by the way we have three other bathrooms in this house," Roxas replied.

"I don't need to use the bathroom I want to get going to the party," Sora whined.

Roxas cracked the door open too look at Sora, "You are always in a rush to get to parties just chill man. Plus I like showing up late."

Sora looked at the clock on his phone, "Um Roxas the party started a little after seven and its almost nine. Kairi's waiting for me and if you're not ready in five I'm leaving." Said Sora walking to his bedroom to grab his car keys.

Roxas sighed and finished up in the bathroom.

Coming down stairs minutes later Roxas grabbed his phone and told his mom that he was heading to the party. "You're going to a party Roxas?" his mother asked.

The blond rolled his eyes he didn't like her tone and could sense an argument coming his way. "Yes I'm going with Sora," he declared getting ready to walk out the door.

"Oh no you don't," she said getting up from her desk and coming out of her office, "I told you that you're grounded after leaving off school grounds before school was over and you're in trouble for being disrespectful to your teacher."

"Mom! This is a graduation party Lea is throwing for me and all my friends. I have a right to be there Lulu." He argued.

"I told you not to call me by my name it's mom and seco-"

"Roxas I'm waiting in the car whe- Oh," Sora caught on that his twin and mom were in a fight again, "Mom please this is our senior year can you let Roxas come? He's been here all week." Sora did his best to defend Roxas.

Lulu gave Sora a week smile and turned to look a Roxas deciding to let him go or not. "Fine, but don't you dare drink or get into any trouble do I make myself clear?"

"...Yes" Roxas answered.

She turned away and walked back into her office.

Roxas sighed and followed Sora out the door.

They pulled up a few houses away from Lea's house, "Could you not park any farther away Sora?" Roxas asked still feeling upset from his mom.

"Well maybe if you weren't taking so long to look like than maybe we would've been here earlier." Sora shot back.

"Whatever, I just want to drink and have some fun," said Roxas walking up to the porch. It was a big two story home with palm trees surrounding it and a good view of the beach. The house was full with all their friends and peers from school. The music was playing loud inside the house it could even be heard from the outside.

"Wait! I don't want to see mom get all pissed off again Roxas she's getting tired of you coming home drunk and throwing up all over the place."

"You're such a momma's boy Sora no wonder why you're the favorite."

Roxas held the front door open for Sora, as they walked in the conversation was over as they were greeted by all of their friends. For the first few thirty minutes of the party Roxas mingled with Hayner, Pence and Ollette. Every now and then a few other students from school would come by and join their group and talk sharing stories and talking about what their plans are after high school.

Eventually Riku and Namine came by, "What's up Roxas?" Riku nudged the blond taking a seat by him on the couch with Namine right behind him both with drinks in their hands.

"Hey man," Roxas shrugged his shoulders, "Not much just enjoying the company and mostly being away from home, you?"

"Same here." Riku replied.

"Hey where did you and Namine get your drinks?" Roxas asked.

"Lea's brother brought some drinks they're not in the kitchen they're in the bar area," Namine answered.

"Oh Reno's here huh? I better go say hi to him." Roxas quickly walked off not letting Namine or Riku tell him what's up.

Roxas loved hanging out with Reno he was fun to talk with he walked around the house and kept getting greeted by some of his other friends making it hard to find the redhead, there were so many people in the house it made it hard to get around. Plus he couldn't even find the boos.

As he turned the corner he wasn't paying attention he bumped into someone much taller than him and felt the glass of a bottle spill, it wasn't a little bump oh no he knocked the other person onto the ground. Roxas caught himself and luckily didn't hit the ground but as for the other person they weren't so lucky.

"Damn kid!" He nearly yelled.

Roxas had never seen this guy before he had pinkish colored hair soft blue eyes and a nice toned body. He was quite a pretty guy and for falling onto the ground with beer all over himself he pulled the look off real well.

But Roxas wasn't falling for his looks they guy had a tone in his voice which he didn't like.

"What the fuck!" Roxas yelled back, "You're the one who needs to watch where you're going."

Sora saw everything and didn't want a fight to break out. He quickly came up behind Roxas and pulled his brother away.

"Excuse me but I-" The pink haired man got himself up from the floor defensively.

"Sorry seriously he's sorry," Sora once again saving his brother's ass from getting kicked.

The pink haired guy glared at Sora and turned to Roxas and looked at him from top to bottom. "Eh you're to short to deal with..." He turned away, "This is why I never come to high school parties because shit like this always happens and..." He kept rambling off as he walked away.

Roxas was speechless and didn't know what to say," Oh my gosh Roxas haha dude are you okay?" Lea asked coming up from behind Sora and Roxas.

Roxas was still shocked after what just happened but let it go, "Yeah so anyways man where's the juice?" He asked Lea as if none of that ever happened.

Lea just laughed patting Roxas on the shoulder, "Heh it's in their take as much as you want, we have more coming." Lea answered.

"Sweet," Roxas smiled.

"Roxas you almost got you're ass kicked by that fruitcake," Sora laughed.

"Yeah who was that?" Roxas asked.

Lea shook his head, "Some college friends of Reno's I think I'm not sure but he said he was gonna have some friends stop by later to drop off the liquor and then leave, I'm assuming that was one of them since he had beer in his hand."

"Well he's wearing it not holding it," Roxas chuckled to himself.

"He doesn't look like someone who would hang out with Reno," Sora noticed.

"Guys the only thing that matters is, is that this is the most bomb party of the year and that I got good drinks and people here, plus I think I'm already half way wasted to notice anything." Lea began to laugh.

Roxas kept walking around the house seeing all this familiar faces from school he eventually made it to the room that had all the beer. As soon as he walked in a certain someone caught his eye. Since the room had dim lighting he couldn't make the face out real well or the hair color. All he noticed was that this guy was gorgeous and he wanted to meet him. Roxas grabbed some vodka and mixed it with some of his favorite energy drinks, he took several gulps before walking over the hottie in the corner with the other people he had also never seen before.

With the dim lighting it made the guy's hair look auburnish, he had one of his friend's sitting by him playing the guitar with a mullet hairstyle which he had seen in years but was surprised he pulled the look off so well. The other people he was with didn't look familiar either of course a few other students from school were chilling with them as well.

Roxas eventually made it over to them.

"Hey man how's it going?" The guy with the mullet greeted.

"H-hey just seeing who you guys are, I've never seen any of you here on the island before." Roxas said taking a seat by them he kept eyeing the hot one with the dark reddish hair. '_Damn who is he? He's freaking sexy. I bet he's amazing in bed.'_ Roxas fantasized.

In the living room the people in their began to dance and turned the music up even louder making it harder for them to converse. The redhead noticed Roxas eyeing him and decided to talk with him. He got up from his side of the couch and looked at Roxas, Roxas felt his heart race as he saw the redhead approaching him and looking at him in the eyes. _'Oh my God Oh my God, he's looking at me and coming near me! Wow I've never been this excited over a boy before,'_ the blond thought.

The redhead sat beside Roxas and smiled.

"Hello."

Roxas smiled back beginning to blush, "Hi." He felt like he had to yell now he could hardly hear the redhead.

"I don't think I've ever met you here before."

"I know I've never seen you here either," Roxas replied.

"By the way I'm Axel."

Roxas still couldn't hear that well and didn't catch it, "Alex, it's nice to meet you I'm Roxas."

Axel didn't hear Roxas' name that well either, "Rufus huh?"

Roxas nodded.

Finally a slow song came on and the volume in the other room went down a little.

They began to talk about school, skateboarding, fashion and stuff to do on the island. They found themselves real comfortable with each other, it was almost like love at first site, Roxas noticed he had scooted closer to Axel almost on his lap, while Axel had his arm around Roxas shoulder.

"You're not like the other guys around here," Roxas said resting his head on Axel's shoulder.

Axel smiled, "I know what you mean, finding the right guy can be so hard."

Roxas smiled, "Oh I know..." He closed his eyes and so did Axel there heads were getting closer with both lips only inches away. Everything felt perfect.

"Roxas yo we're about to- Oh shit!" Lea yelled laughing and rolling around on the floor.

"Lea man what's your problem?" Axel asked.

Roxas looked at Axel oddly and then back at Lea.

"I had no idea you two would liked each other, I think I seriously had way to much to drink."

"What?" Roxas asked.

Axel shrugged, "No idea."

"I mean seriously you and Roxas that's funny." Lea kept laughing.

Axel grabbed Roxas by the shoulders and looked at Roxas, "I thought you said your name was Rufus. Roxas?" he questioned.

"Sorry Roxas I meant to tell you Axel was here." said Lea walking over, "I wanted you guys to meet."

"Wait Axel? Where?" Roxas was still picturing the ugly chubby redhead he picked on years ago.

Everything fell into place. "You told me your name was Alex, not Axel!" Roxas couldn't believe he was getting ready to make-out with Axel.

"You guys are too funny," Lea continued to laugh.

"Ew Axel seriously this guy?!" Yelled that pink haired man as he came into the room, all eyes were on Axel and Roxas.

"Holy shit Axel that's you?!" Roxas screamed.

Axel ignored Marluxia and took his focus back on Roxas, "Roxas I had no idea that was you I mean..."

Roxas got off of Axel and walked out of the room, leaving everyone who witnessed the situation talking and spreading all sorts of rumors around.

**-----**

**Sorry to leave all of you hanging there! Haha I enjoyed writing that but that's all for now!!! Leave me comments please I love to see what all you think :D**

**_cookies for those who comment ;P_**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I got board and thought I will get started on this chapter. Um... I don't have much to say if you have any questions about the story just let me know :)**

**-----**

Destiny Island was almost like living in a small town but it was an island but the problem was there were tons of people that lived there and as odd as it may sound everyone knew everyone and any stories that happened at any party or any social gathering would be spread all over the island in no time. For Roxas all the students at Destiny High School Academy were talking about how he and Axel were about to make-out from Lea's senior graduation party he threw for his friends. Of course that story had changed, some students at school said they were '_doing it'_ and many more other rumors Roxas was sick of.

The entire week he couldn't get Axel out of his head, he even avoided Lea. Since Axel lost all his weight he realized he looked a lot like Lea only a bit skinnier in the face, tattoos and way hotter. Of course Roxas would never admit that to anybody.

The friday before graduation Roxas didn't want to spend anytime with anyone other than Hayner, Pence and Ollette. After school that day they all met up near the boardwalk to grab some sea-salt ice cream and just talk.

"I can't believe its over, all over," Hayner told his friends.

"School?" Ollette questioned.

"Yeah I mean..." He licked his popsicle, "I still remember the day we started kindergarden and it just flew by so fast."

"Hey there's still college," Pence pointed out, "It's not all over."

"I know that but grade school and college are two totally different things," said Hayner.

"Which college are you guys going to again?" Ollette asked Hayner and Pence.

"For the longest time I was thinking about moving to Twilight Town and going to the university their but I thought I really don't think I would like the city too much so I decided go to the Destiny Kingdom University on the coast," Pence answered.

Hayner nodded, "Yep I could never leave the beach, I mean look its paradise all year around."

Ollette chuckled to herself, "This is like my home I couldn't see myself anywhere else."

Roxas was zoning in and out of the conversation again. He couldn't agree.

"Earth to Roxas." Hayner waved his popsicle stick in front of the blond's face.

"Oh sorry," Roxas mumbled to himself.

"Man what's been up with you lately?" Hayner asked.

"You've been such a zombie," Pence chuckled.

Roxas shrugged his arms, "Well I've been thinking about what you guys have been saying and I disagree about staying here on Destiny Island."

"What do you mean Roxas?" Ollette asked feeling more concerned.

"Yeah I know its paradise here 24/7 and so on but... I want more than this. I know my dad has his huge boating business here and would like for me and Sora to take the company but once we get out of college I don't think that's what I want." Roxas answered.

"Are you saying you want to leave Destiny?" Pence asked.

"Well, yeah pretty much, I applied to the University of Twilight Town and I've been accepted. I would really like to go there an-"

"And do what?" Hayner interrupted, "You have everything here for you, friends, family, school even a job. There's no reason to leave this island your entire life is here." Hayner argued.

"Look you three are my best friends in the world but what I want here isn't offered for me, and Twilight Town isn't that far... well I guess it is but the train system makes it shorter, I can come visit anytime I want. Its like what about an hour from here to Twilight Town right?"

"But what does Twilight Town have that Destiny Island doesn't have?" Hayner questioned.

"You guys know how I enjoy writing and I do love fashion so I was thinking on being a writer for the fashion magazine MODE."

**(A/N** LOL MODE is the name of the magazine from my favorite tv show Ugly Betty haha I was trying to come up w/ a name for the magazine but MODE kept coming to mind**)**

"Don't do it Roxas!" Hayner begged, "It's bad money!"

"No I would like to become an editor eventually and since my family has money I would love to run the publications when I move up the ladder," answered Roxas.

"Roxas I admire you for wanting to be on your own and going to do what you love to do," said Ollette being supportive.

Roxas smiled at her, "Thanks." He could always count on her.

"Damn you two stop being so mushy, anyway I gotta bounce I need to go see if my car is ready from the shop would any of you like to come?"

"Hex yes I do! I must see the new paint job," said Pence following Ollette and Hayner.

"You guys go on without me I'm gonna head on home, I'll check it out tomorrow Hayner," said Roxas walking off the other direction.

"Ok peace man," Hayner and the gang waved bye.

As they split Roxas walked along the boardwalk with many things on his mind, he decided to go inside some of the shops seeing if there was anything he wanted to buy. He went inside his favorite skating store and checked out the latest skateboards that came in. As he was looking he heard a voice that sounded very familiar but tuned it out. '_Nah it can't be,_' he thought to himself.

"Dude you need to calm down, you tend to start all this drama and everything is always my fault."

Roxas couldn't help but keep on listening in on the other person's conversation that was going on over the phone.

"Forget it and plus you're acting as if I was cheating on you and I wasn't, we've been over for like what two years now? We're friends and you do this to me whenever you see me with another guy."

Roxas was all ears now, this guy was gay so he had to take a peak and see who this decided to casually walk into the other room of the store that sold skater clothes and jewelry right as he walked in he came face to face to the last person he wanted to see.

"Axel?" Roxas questioned giving the redhead a disgusted look.

Axel closed his phone and stared blankly at Roxas, "Oh hey there um..."

Roxas didn't want to converse with him so he decided to turn around and walk out.

"Roxas!" Axel hollered running after the blond, he caught up to Roxas before he walked out of the store. "Hey what's up with you?" Axel asked not sure why Roxas was acting so strange.

"Go away I can't stand you!" Roxas said back.

"You never change do you Roxas? Are you still feeling upset about the party the other night because I seriously didn't know that was you."

"Whatever you've always liked me, I'm sure you planned that," the blond shot back.

"Um no, Roxas I hated you for the longest time, and a part of me still dislikes you, so why would I try to do that with you?" Axel asked. "How did you not know it was me? Seriously because Reno, Lea and I are the only redheads here on this Island... well including Kairi but she has a darker color." Axel mumbled off the last part. Roxas just glared at Axel and couldn't help but notice how good looking he was, he could tell Axel meant no harm and felt bad for being a bit harsh on him. But he wasn't about to tell him that.

"I guess some people never change but there are some that do. I don't know why but all the students from school used to hate me especially you but now most of them have matured and pretty much grew up. Except you Roxas, why is that?" Axel gave Roxas a weak smile and decided to leave the store leaving Roxas to feel bad.

Roxas growled at the back of his throat and followed Axel, "Ok I'm mostly pissed because of everyone else," Roxas said back to Axel, Axel stopped walking and turned around to face the blond. "What I'm saying is everyone is always talking about me and I'm sick of the drama here and when that whole thing went down at the graduation party the other night everyone was talking about me and saying all these negative things behind my back. I guess I'm sick of it and wanted to blame it all on you even though it was an accident ok?!"

Axel was surprised to hear what Roxas had to say but stayed cool about, "That's it? Ok well I guess since we have that settled then I'll see you at graduation tomorrow." Roxas couldn't believe Axel's reaction after he told him how he felt. "... Seriously?" Roxas asked but then realized Axel said he was coming to the graduation ceremony.

"Wait a sec! You're coming?" Roxas asked.

Axel nodded, "Yeah well I wasn't until Lea invited me so I thought why not."

"I see..."

"So I see you still skate since you were here at the Pacific Sun Skate shop,huh?" Axel noticed.

"Mmh I do but not as much as I did back in the beginning of high school, what where you doing here? You don't skate do you?" Roxas asked back.

"Hell no, me and sports don't mix. I like to check out the clothes here because they have some nice jeans and well as you can see I like to look fashionable," Axel laughed.

Roxas looked Axel from top to bottom, he had a nice pair of straight jeans with rugged holes, along with leather boots that came a couple inches over his ankles and a tight black long sleeved v-neck shirt. The blond couldn't help but think he looked perfect.

"How'd you get so skinny?" Roxas asked not caring how rude the question might be.

"I just got tall in high school and my metabolism just got real high and one day I was a size 29," Axel anwered.

**(A/N** a 29 for men is like a size 2 for women, I know this because my younger brother who's a junior in high school is a stick and wears size 29 in mens clothing haha**)**

Axel began to walk along the boardwalk as Roxas started to follow, "You know it's weird you and Sora are twins because you guys look nothing alike."

"I know," said Roxas.

"You have blond hair and blue eyes and he has brown hair and his eyes are blue but a bit differently than yours."

Roxas wasn't sure if that was a complement or not. Roxas wanted to add more to his and Sora's differences, '_ Sora is an inch taller than me, he's straight, more athletic, a bit dumber and smiles too much,'_ Roxas thought to himself. They continued walking passing by other people who were also enjoying the beach.

"It feels so good to be back here," Axel said as he stopped walking and looked out onto the sunset.

"Where were you all during high school?" Roxas asked trying to be a bit smug to not make it look to obvious that he cared.

"I went to a private school at Radiant Garden right outside of Hollow Bastion," the redhead answered still gazing out at the sun.

"You got into that school? Jeeze you must be smart, it probably was good for you being with your own kind and all," Roxas teased.

Axel stopped looking at the sun and looked at Roxas confusingly, "Excuse me?"

"I'm saying you're such a nerd, did it make you feel better to be at a school with students just like you," Roxas answered rephrasing his question.

"You don't have to be a genus to get in, like my friend Demyx the guy playing the guitar at the party with the mullet?" Roxas nodded remembering the guy. Axel continued, "Well he's not super smart he got in for the arts program there in music, I got in because for one I am smart ,not to brag or anything, two for fashion design and three my kick-ass writing skills."

Roxas nodded and just realized Axel likes the same things he likes, writing and fashion.

"It's getting dark now, guess I better get back to the house. My car is over there, did you drive too?" Axel asked.

"No me, Hayner, Pence and Ollette walked here from school."

Axel did the math in his head and if memory serves he recalls that Roxas lives over a mile away from this side of the beach. "Do you still live over on 13th street by Paupu Drive?"

"Yeah why?" Roxas questioned.

"You don't plan on walking all the way over there do you?" Axel said getting smart with Roxas.

It finally came across Roxas' mind that he didn't want to walk all the way home from this location, _'Great he wants to drive me home! Better keep my legs crossed so he won't rape me,'_ he thought.

"I'll drive you." Axel finalized walking towards his car.

"Nah you know what, I'll just call Sora."

Axel rolled his eyes, "No I'm not leaving you out here for your ride, get in," Axel pointed over at the passenger door with bit of a demanding tone. Roxas sighed and did as he was tol

"Audi huh?" Roxas said putting his seat belt on after he shut the door.

"Best car ever," Axel said revving up the engine. "What do you drive?" Axel asked driving out of the lot.

"BMW Z3."

"That's a nice one, you know I came close to getting one but decided to settle on this one," Axel replied.

Roxas nodded, he couldn't help but enjoy Axel's company, he's really not that bad. There was one question on his mind, who the hell was that pink haired guy at the party. "Axel?"

"Hm?" Axel glanced over.

"Who's that guy hating on me at the party, the one with the pink hair?"

Axel chuckled, "Oh Marluxia."

"He's an ass."

Axel laughed once more, "He's my ex, I can't stand him either."

"Why was he there if he's your ex, I mean seriously he shouldn't even be near you if you don't like him," Roxas stated.

Axel started to get the idea that Roxas was jealous or he at least hoped so. He began to smirk at the idea. "We're real good friends but the problem is we were in two serious relationships not to long ago but he cheated on me twice and I had enough and ended it. As odd as this may sound we were friends for the longest time and I like hanging out with him. He just gets upset whenever I'm with someone I like or even if I'm interested in the guy, he's always been like that."

'_Does he hate me because Axel likes me?' _The blond questioned in his mind. Roxas was beyond confused, "That's stupid, if I were you I'd stop seeing him."

Axel was now finding this amusing, but he kept his mouth shut and didn't say anything. "Well... We're here." Axel said as he put the car in park. It was too soon for Roxas, he wanted to get the dish on Marluxia and be with Axel some more. Of course he would die before telling that to anyone. All he thought about was how time flies when you're having a good time.

Roxas sighed, "Finally, um..." He didn't want to be to rude to Axel so as he opened the door to step out he turned back and waved goodbye, "Thanks for the ride."

Axel smiled and waved his hand, "No prob, see you around."

Roxas watched him drive off, he couldn't help but feel confused. A part of him had these strange feelings for Axel, but the problem is Axel would probably never date him after what he did to him back in middle school and last but not least he had Marluxia to deal with.

**-----**

**So yeah this was very long I didn't think this chapter would be this long, oh well it's not like it's a bad thing lol**

**_PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry _this one was way later than I expected. We had a snow storm and I was homebound for four days and I had to admit I came up with several other ideas for this story and so I couldn't decide what I wanted but I decided and changed somethings don't worry it's gonna make this better! lol_**

**And the graduation will be taking place the year 2009 because that's the year I graduated! :D**

**-------**

"Roxas Atari," the principal announced, it was Roxas' turn to walk across the stage to get his diploma. Being the most notorious student at school the blond got a huge cheer from his peers and the crowd watching. He loved the attention he was receiving but unfortunately since his last name began with an A that meant he had to wait almost an hour for the rest of the student body to walk across the stage.

The high school was having their graduation outdoors on the football field, it was the perfect evening for the event. It wasn't too hot or windy, the clouds were coming in blocking off some of the sunlight .

Sora's name was called next and followed Roxas back to their seats. After getting seated in their chairs Roxas sighed and looked around at the crowd on the stadium, looking to see if there were any familiar faces in the audience, he saw Lea sitting next to Isa and on the other side of Isa was Axel. Axel was obviously bored he kept on talking to Isa and Lea and joking around. Roxas would turn away to make it look like he wasn't starring but he couldn't help but glance over at Axel every now and then.

Taking another look at Axel, Roxas saw Marluxia walking over to Axel taking a seat by him. Roxas wasn't so happy about that. "I can't stand that guy," Roxas mumbled to himself watching Marluxia giving Lea, Isa and Axel some food that he had bought from the concession stand.

"What did you say?" Sora asked leaning over to Roxas.

Roxas was caught off guard he didn't realize he was thinking out loud, "Oh um it's that stupid idiot Axels' hanging around with."

Sora flinched his eyes and searched for the redhead in the crowd and found him, "Do you mean the one with the pinkish hair?"

Roxas nodded, "Yes," he answered glaring back at Marluxia.

"Now why don't you like him?" Sora asked, "Wait a sec! He's that dude who almost beat you up," Sora laughed.

"Shut up!" Roxas snapped, "I could've kicked his ass in a heartbeat."

"You hate him that much because of that?" Sora asked.

"I don't get him, I mean seriously Axel and him dated twice and he cheated on him twice but yet Axel still pals-around with him. It doesn't make any sense Axel needs to stop hanging out with him."

Sora sensed jealousy, "You're so jealous it's not even funny."

Roxas blushed, "No I'm not!"

"Ooh then why are you getting so defensive huh?" Sora teased.

"Am not I hate Axel."

"So why do you care who his friends are?" Sora asked once more.

"..." Roxas folded his arms and leaned back into his chair looking over at Axel again.

Sora had seen that look on the blond's face before and knew for a fact he was crushing on Axel. Sora nudged Roxas, "Hey look just tell me the truth, you know I won't tell anyone."

"...I don't like him." Roxas still didn't feel comfortable about his feelings towards Axel, he wasn't really sure what he felt all he knew was a part of him did like the redhead but he wasn't sure.

Roxas felt his phone vibrate in his pocket he checked to see who was texting him. "Who is it?" Sora asked. Roxas shrugged and then saw it was from Lea, he looked back into the audience and noticed Lea, Isa, Axel and Marluxia were gone. Looking back at his text he began to read it.

**Lea: **Ok so we were getting bored and mostly wanted to see you, Sora and Riku walk across the stage and so anyways we were all gonna go party down by the beach and do a bonfire would you and the gang like to join us?

Roxas showed the message to Sora. "Yes we should, but when he means gang does he just mean you, me, Kairi and Riku?"

"Yeah but I think he also means Hayner, Pence and Ollette." Roxas responded.

**Roxas:** We're down! we'll see you there

Roxas began texting Haynor, Pence and Ollette. A few seconds later he got their response. The blond sighed as he read their messages he leaned over towards Sora, "Man this stinks, they all can't come, Hayner and Pence are leaving on a trip tomorrow morning so they have to go get ready tonight and Ollette has to go to her graduation party her family is having for her."

"That's too bad, Kairi texted me and wants to come but Riku I think is taking some girl out tonight for dinner after this..." Sora guessed.

"Who's the girl?" Roxas asked.

"Selphie I think, he's been crushing on her for a while and finally asked her out so I think they're going out," Sora answered.

After the ceremony was over everyone got together and took pictures, it lasted another thirty minutes Roxas didn't want to stay any longer with his fellow classmates. After battling the crowd he found Sora and Kairi, they all got together and drove out to the beach.

"Who's gonna be there again?" Kairi asked turning back from the passenger seat to look at Roxas in the back of the car.

"Lea, Isa and maybe some other guys." Roxas answered.

"Isn't Axel and his friend gonna be there?" Sora asked looking at Roxas from the rear-view mirror.

Roxas felt his cheeks turn red, "I don't know." The blond snapped.

"Oh my gosh, Roxas you hate Axel," said Kairi turning around completely to face Roxas, "Are you sure you want to go?"

"I'm not there to chat with him I'm gonna be chilling with Lea and Isa." He answered quickly not feeling comfortable on the subject.

They pulled up to the parking lot trying find the closest spot to the sand, as they got out of Sora's car they saw several different bonfires at the beach. Since the sun was down it was hard to see the people.

"Yo Roxas, Sora!" Lea shouted, "We're over here!"

Everyone had chairs out on the sand around the fire, it looked packed Roxas noticed there were more than four people sitting around that fire.

Kairi and Sora held hands and walked over with Roxas behind them. As the got closer he not only saw Lea and Isa but also Axel with Marluxia and two other guys one with the mullet that was from the party he couldn't quite remember his name, he had an emo friend with him who he had never seen and he saw a blond haired woman who was talking with Marluxia, for some reason he could tell he wasn't gonna like her, she just looked like a bitch.

"Hey Rox, how was it?" Lea asked.

"Boring I was dying that last thirty minutes," said Roxas.

"Yeah I wanted to just leave after I received my diploma," Sora responded taking a seat besides Kairi.

Roxas saw only one chair left and it was between Axel and Isa. He had no choice but to sit there. Axel was talking with his friend that had the mullet and so he decided to turn the other direction and chat with Isa and Lea.

"Hey try some," Isa handed a stick and marsh mellow over to Roxas the blond grabbed it and put his marsh mellow over the fire.

"So I was thinking tomorrow we should go skating, my mom bought me this new board and I'm dying to go try it," Lea said taking a bite out of his s'more.

"I might as well I have nothing else to do," Roxas chuckled. Roxas avoided looking on the other side of the fire, every now and then he caught a glimpse of Marluxia and the blond girl and he saw them looking over at him with dirty looks, he would just glare back and talk with Lea and Isa.

"Oh by the way Roxas this here is Demyx and Zexion," Lea pointed out feeling rude for not introducing Axel's friends. Roxas noticed that Lea didn't introduce the blond girl, probably because she's a bitch towards him he thought.

Roxas looked over at Demyx who was looking at Roxas strangely, "Oh hey! I remember you, you're tha- OH my you're the boy who almost hooked-up with Axel the other night at that party."

Everyone else around the campfire looked over at Roxas and Axel causing it to be quite acquired, "Um..." Roxas felt his cheeks turning red and could see Marluxia just staring at him furiously.

Axel felt a bit strange himself but covered it up real well, "Nah nothing happened we were drunk and weren't thinking straight" Everyone just started nodding their heads and laughed ",... Oh Demyx did you bring your guitar because you need to play some tunes while we're out here," Axel said doing his best to change the subject. Everyone went back to their own conversations and Roxas wasn't feeling so weird anymore.

Axel leaned back in his chair and looked over at Roxas, "Hey man, glad to be done with school?"

Roxas wasn't in the mood to talk with the redhead but had no choice since everyone was divided up into their own social-groups, "It's cool I guess..."

"Are you going to the university here in town?" Axel asked.

"Nah I'm thinking something in the city like Twilight University."

"That's where I'm going, lucky for me I'm almost done. I have only one semester left." Axel bragged.

"And you're only a year older than me, I told you, you're such a nerd," Roxas teased.

Axel chuckled.

"Hey Rox, me and Kairi are gonna go walk along the boardwalk, we'll catch up with you later."

"Ok then."

Sora grabbed on to Kairi's hand and walked off.

Roxas looked around and noticed Lea and Isa had ran off to the ice cream stand which was quite a long walk down the board walk, which left him with Axel and his friends. Zexion was talking about how he had a test the next morning and decided to leave along with Demyx, leaving him and Axel alone with Marluxia and his friend.

"Well its just us," Axel pointed out killing off the silence.

Roxas was thinking of some excuse to leave but couldn't when he realized Sora had driven them to the beach and he had no other way of transportation. He sighed."Oh, Roxas this here is Larxene," Axel pointed out, directing his head towards the blond girl. She gave him a sour look from top to bottom,"Pleasure," she said with no emotion in her voice and turned back to Marluxia continuing on with their conversation.

"Nice to meet you too," Roxas replied back sarcastically.

"She's like that... So umm..." Axel began. "Would you like to take a walk along the beach?"

Roxas really wasn't in the mood but didn't have much of a choice either (A) Walk along the ocean side with Axel to kill some time or (B) sit around the fire with King and Queen Bee-otch. "Sure whatever." Roxas replied getting out of his chair.

Marluxia stopped talking and turned to Axel as he saw him walk away with Roxas, "Where are you going Axel?"

Axel stopped to turn around, "Oh we're just gonna walk along the shore we'll be back soon."

Marluxia returned Axel a weak smile and went back to talking with Larxene. "I can't stand them," said Roxas looking back at them over his shoulder. Axel chuckled to his response, "That's just who they are."

"I don't get him, he hates me for no reason." said Roxas.

"I guess that's fair." said Axel.

Roxas gave him a confusing look, "Fair? Why is it fair for him to be mean to me?"

"Isn't that the way you treated me in school, you were mean to me for no reason, and still are." Axel answered.

"I am not, and ok I admit I used to mess with you because you were an easy target. But I'm not mean to you now."

Axel sighed, "It's because I'm not ugly and fat."

"...No... Well," Roxas was doing his best to defend himself but realized he had lost. "Man whatever."

"Roxas, you need to look past the way people look and not date guys or girls for their appearances. Sometimes you need to go for what's on the inside. Like look at me I haven't changed one bit the only thing the changed was my weight."

'_And looks,_' Roxas thought. "Look I'm sorry ok?! I did that to you then because it gave me a lot of attention from the other students at school. And I know that's not right and honestly you were such an easy person to pick on. I'm seriously not like that anymore and I'm just sorry." Roxas spilled his guts out. Axel was a bit disappointed about what Roxas had just said but he was hoping the blonde would say more. He really liked Roxas and was hoping Roxas would admit that he liked him.

Axel thought if he's not going to say anything then he would. "..."

"Ok Axel why are you looking at me like that?" Roxas was feeling a bit odd now after telling Axel his apology and now he's giving him a smile.

"You know you were kind of cute when you told me you were sorry..." Axel said softly stepping closer to Roxas.

Roxas felt his cheeks heating up, "It was just a stupid apology. Jeeze get over it." Roxas started to feel uncomfortable but couldn't help but get mesmerized in Axel's eyes as the redhead was standing even closer to him now. Roxas couldn't understand why he hadn't pushed Axel away, seriously they are standing at the shore and he has all the space that he needs. He could've easily shoved Axel away and make a run for it. But he didn't, his feet felt glued to the sand and before he knew it Axel was leaning down getting closer to his face, until their lips met.

Roxas's eyes widened but soon he shut them tight and placed his hands on Axel's shoulders. Axel slipped his hands to Roxas's waist and went in deeper on the kiss by sweeping his tongue across Roxas's lower lip.

The blond gasped, "... Ax-" He was cut off. Axel shook his head and held Roxas tighter against his body.

Roxas was feeling confused and needed to stop the kiss. He placed his hands against Axel's neck and pulled apart from the redhead. "What?" Axel asked innocently.

"Why did you kiss me?" Roxas asked back feeling a bit acquired for Axel's hands around his body.

"Because... I like you."

**----**

Lovey dovey kiss kiss!!! lol I hope everyone is liking it so far I know I am haha anyways sorry again for this chapter taking me so long to put up. School is something that always gets in my way :( anywho **comment plz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
